


The only heaven I'll be sent to

by disappointionist



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointionist/pseuds/disappointionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes to hunt down leads for his next case, but it doesn't go as expected. A reluctant Magnus is called in, and after driving all the way to Malmö in the middle of the night, all he wants is to go back home and tuck himself back into bed. However he's never gotten to experience how convincing a slightly tipsy Kurt Wallander can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only heaven I'll be sent to

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Issan, who gifts me with ideas like this one. May Branagh forever bless you, darling.

That blissful moment, when he’s just falling asleep, he can feel himself drift. His body seemingly fading away from him. Magnus Martinsson enjoys these moments. When you work with what he does, you have no choice really, you start hanging onto the moments that are available.

Because of this, he does not at these moments enjoy being startled back to a waking state. Especially not by his phone, by the work ringtone as well. He reaches for the damned thing.

Kurt Wallander, the screen glares at him. Well fuck. So much for blessed sleep. Can't people die in daylight?   
"Martinsson." He answers.   
"Magnus?!" Kurt is half yelling. On top of the half yelling, and probably the reason for it as well, is some really really loud music. This wake up call is getting even better it seems. Magnus tries to hold the phone at a little distance from him where he lies.   
"Kurt where are you?" He asks, resisting the urge to shout back.   
"Following a lead on the Löfvenskiöld-case!" Kurt replies, still loud, but Magnus can tell that the music is fading a bit, possibly Kurt going into another room. "I went to the club in Malmö that he used to frequent, and tried to wait for our suspect there." He says, voice lowering to a more human level. Magnus dares putting the phone next to his ear. "But then he didn't show and I thought I'd grab a beer and then I realized that I drove here. And then I..." He trails off.   
"Do you want me to come and pick you up?" Magnus offers, already rolling out of bed as he’s speaking.   
"If you don't mind, that would be great. I shouldn't drive I think." Kurt says. The music muffled now. He sounds really apologetic. And besides, once awake again, Magnus can’t fall asleep again for ages anyway. he might as well drive to Malmö and back. Maybe by the time he gets back, he’ll be tired.

And, he reasons further, if the suspect does arrive Kurt will need backup.  
"It's fine, I'll be there in forty minutes." He says. "Could you wait outside by then, though? I'm not sure I'll find you inside that place."   
"Of course. Sure. Thanks a lot." Kurt says.   
"See you in a bit.” Magnus hangs up the call, grabbing a dark shirt and a pair of ironed trousers from the closet before putting his jacket on. He prefers not looking like he just slept in case he has to actually meet people.   
  
Arriving at the church turned nightclub, there’s a line outside and booming music from the inside. Magnus looks around for Kurt, but he can't spot the man around the entrance. He calls his phone to see if maybe he is wandering around the nearest parking lot, but the man won’t pick up.   
“Damn it Kurt.” Magnus sighs as he goes back up to the entrance. He tries to call Kurt’s phone again but it only goes to voicemail. He smiles at one of the doormen, gesturing for him to step off to the side so to not cause a panic when he has to show his Police ID. But the doorman opens up for him without that.

“You just go ahead.” He says kindly. Magnus would frown, but he doesn’t want to question this. Possibly dressing well made a difference, even if he had spent the past 35 minutes in a car, rumpling said clothes. Or perhaps the guard knows a cop when he sees one. Either is a possibility. Magnus shrugs past him either way, catching the eye of the guard. Right then, it clicks with him. He knows the doorman. If by knowing you mean barely remembers his name and it was years ago. Unable to stop and attract more attention to himself than he already has by skipping a long-stretching line of people, he at least gives the guy another nod and a smile.

Inside, it’s mostly dark, stained with blue toned lights. Magnus has no idea how he’s going to find Kurt in here. He walks around, rather aimlessly, trying Kurt’s phone an additional couple of times. Walking around the toilets to see if Kurt has gotten stuck in line. Then moving onto the bar to see if he had tried to sit down somewhere over there. But he doesn’t see the man anywhere. To be honest no one in here seems to be over thirty. Well maybe a couple, but they’re few and easy to spot.

“Kurt where the hell are you.” He grumbles under his breath. This, the music booming so loud it feels like it’s inside his head, was not what he had planned for this night at all.

He walks another round, calls Kurt again. And then for a while he is just standing around in a hallway connecting the coat room with the toilets. He’s about to give up, and hope the man comes to his senses and grabs a taxi or the train, when there is a hand on his arm.   
"Magnus!" Kurt says. And he sounds... Happy. He notes. That Kurt can sound happy in a situation and place like this surprises Magnus greatly. But here he is, undoubtedly happy.   
"There you are, I've been looking all over." Magnus frowns a little, but doesn’t want to sound like a tired old mother. "I thought you were going to meet me outside." He says anyway.   
"Sorry. Lost track of time." Kurt says, glancing down at the floor. Magnus gestures effortlessly and shrugs.   
"It's fine, understandable." He says, already part-turning to head toward the exit.   
"And you found me, so..." Kurt smiles a little.   
"Yeah. Are you good to go?" He asks, but Kurt, to his surprise, shakes his head.   
"I had a good feeling about this." Kurt says. "And now you're here! It just feels even better now."   
Magnus arches an eyebrow sceptically. Just forty minutes ago this was a case Kurt had given up to the point of taking a beer and no longer considering himself on duty.

And then Magnus thinks, of course the beer. Looking down at the older man he notes all the signs he was missing earlier.   
"How much did you drink after you called me?" He asks.   
"Mm, a beer maybe? Two?" Kurt says, falling a little to the side and leaning his shoulder against the wall next to him. He looks up at Magnus.   
"You think?"   
"Yeah." Kurt flashes him another smile. A comfortable smile, easy, unlike everything Magnus knows about Kurt. "You look nice." He says then. "Where you going somewhere when I called?"   
"No... Not... No." Magnus says, taken a bit aback. "I was asleep."   
"You should have told me that!" Kurt says. Magnus smiles, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head a bit. He looks down at his shoes, unsure of how drunk Kurt has to be to act like this.   
"Oh don't do that. That's entirely unfair." Kurt tuts. When Magnus looks back at him he seems to be practically beaming where he stands, leaning all clumsy and awkward angles against the wall.   
"What is unfair?" He asks the older man who sighs in reply, before he pushes himself back off from the wall. And then he gestures to Magnus, a wordless gesture with lots of hand waving that seems to indicate just Magnus in general.   
"Well you, your entire being. The hand in the hair is ridiculous." Kurt sighs, leaning back against the wall.   
Magnus frowns, then he blinks. For a brief second he thinks that Kurt Wallander might be flirting with him.

Is Kurt Wallander flirting with him? It certainly sounds like it... But Kurt wouldn't. And he seems drunk, sure, but not that drunk.   
Magnus takes a few seconds to recap. Tries to imagine this same situation with another person, someone who isn't Kurt Wallander. And once he has done that, he tries to determine. Is this person flirting with him? The answer is yes, a pretty clear yes. But then with the added element of the person being Kurt and not any other person in the world,and again it makes no sense at all.   
"We should get you a glass of water." Magnus decides   
  
He leaves Kurt by a small standing table in a corner. It takes some hassle, but finally he's able to convince Kurt that of course he won’t abandon him and sure he’ll remember where Kurt is sitting. He gets two water from the bartender. A nice girl with dreadlocks who nods knowingly when Magnus says his friend probably needs to cool down a bit. And by a bit, he means that throwing Kurt into a bathtub of ice water right now doesn’t feel like too bad of an idea.   
"I thought you'd never come back!" Kurt says, he's leaning both his elbows against the tabletop. Magnus looks at his watch. He's been gone a record breaking 3 minutes and forty seconds.   
"Well, here I am." He says anyway, shoving one of the glasses across the table toward Kurt.  "Drink your water."   
"You shouldn't be allowed to give orders." Kurt shakes his head, but he picks up the glass.   
"Well you're hardly fit to be the superior officer right now." Magnus says, smiling a little.   
"It's a bit.., it's very attractive." Kurt says, having seemingly not heard a word of what Magnus said. And Magnus can't even try to make his way around the fact that Kurt is definitely flirting with him now.   
"Well if it's any consolation, it's not the normal way of things." Magnus says, treading carefully. "Tomorrow it will all be back to normal again." He says, and he feels like he's telling himself this too at the same time.   
"Oh I'm sure you won't be any less attractive tomorrow." Kurt says, and the way he's looking at Magnus is nothing that Magnus has ever seen his colleague pull off before. 

It's a bit like when the man thinks no one is looking while he is throwing sticks for Jussi outside the office. But this is more, less guarded here. It's tender, and a bit adoring even. If Magnus is totally honest, it's quite a good look on the usually grumpy man. He looks relaxed this way, handsome too. Magnus shakes his head, apparently at the wrong time because Kurt frowns. "You shouldn't be that hard on yourself." He says. Magnus huffs, an almost-laugh. He can’t help it, but he smiles.   
"Alright, I'll try." He says, sipping on his own glass of water.   
"You think I'm just taking the piss." Kurt observes, head cocked to the side.   
"Maybe." Magnus says, looking at the other man through his glass. "Or maybe I just think you're a bit too drunk to know what you're saying."   
"You're very handsome. And nice." Kurt says. Magnus laughs, because he can't help it and since when the fuck does Kurt think he's nice? Kurt seems to just ignore his laughing. "And you seem to have a little knight in shining armour thing going, always rushing to my... The rescue."   
"It's my job, Kurt!" Magnus protests, but only mildly.   
"Anyway, just saying. You have the entire office swooning already." Kurt shrugs, gulping down some water. Magnus watches him swallow, momentarily transfixed by the movement.   
"Are you swooning, Kurt?" Magnus inquires then, eyes latching onto Kurt's. He can't help but slip into an amused tone, a suggestive smile. It's just so easy, to flirt back with someone who is flirting with him to start with. Someone who is looking at him the way Kurt is looking at him right now. As if he is otherworldly levels of nice to look at.   
"It might be the drink." Kurt says. Magnus smiles, feels that it might nearly be a small grin.   
"I figured as much." He says. They're still keeping eye contact.   
"Tell me something about you." Kurt says. Magnus takes a gulp of water and sets it down.   
"Okay." He agrees. "But then we’re going home, okay?” He asks. Kurt nods.

“Alright, sir.” Kurt’s lips twitch in a teasing smile. Magnus chooses to ignore it, let it pass.

“So, what do you want to know?"   
"I don't know. What your favourite colour is, do you have any siblings, if you were a vegetable, which one would you be?" Kurt asks. His eyes are keen and alert. It's the Kurt that Magnus usually sees when the last pieces of a complicated case are about to fall into place for him. Having that look directed at him, causes a surge in Magnus' gut, sudden but strong and surprisingly easy to read.

Bloody hell, keep it together. He tells himself. He really is not in a position to get all weak in the knees as soon as he's flirted with. It's not like it hasn't happened to him before. He inhales, just these questions and then he can get Kurt home and then they can forget this ever happened.  
"Dark blue." Magnus says, and Kurt smiles. That surging sensation twists and coils.

It has happened before, he reminds himself. But it hasn't happened before with Kurt. He's never even considered that it could. "I'm the youngest of three, with two older sisters. And I'd be a carrot... Probably."  
"Too dull." Kurt shakes his head.   
"I am?" Magnus asks. The surge stilling, ebbing out to something that is more of a buzz.   
"Carrots." Kurt says. "It should be something with more bite. Celery. Or a leek." He says. Magnus smiles, feels his cheeks heat up, feeling silly that his insides go warm over being compared to pale skinny vegetables.   
"You've considered my vegetable self a lot." Magnus points out, looking out over the bar.   
"I've considered you a lot." Kurt admits, shrugging when Magnus' eyes dart to him in surprise.   
"Is this the drink again?" Magnus asks.   
"Telling you, is the drink. Thinking it, isn't." Kurt says, calmly. "Where are you from, originally?"   
"Lund." Magnus answers. "My parents were professors. They were from Uppsala to begin with." Kurt nods.   
"Traitors to their university!” Kurt grins. “Favourite music?"   
"Not sure." Magnus says. "I like most things. I'm having a classical period right now." He smiles, shaking a little whirl of water in his glass. Kurt is smiling too, looking at him in that way still, as if what Magnus is saying is important leads and he's hanging on every single syllable for the answer to whatever questions it is that he is posing but not saying.   
"Good. Favourite book?"   
"Don Quijote." Magnus says. Kurt smiles a little more, a little wider. Apparently pleased with Magnus answers so far. He is assuming this is a good thing.   
"And therein lies the knight in shining armour complex.” He says gently, voice in a low register that makes Magnus’ drum his fingertips nervously against the table. “Last question. Are you ready?" He asks. And Magnus nods, wondering if it will be something else about vegetables or the like. "What do you think of me, really?" Kurt asks. His voice, still in that register that seems to resonate through Magnus’ fingertips.

"I..." He starts, tries to will himself not to blush again. "Usually I think you're a downright pain. You're stubborn and slightly mean. You do such outrageously stupid things but you do your job so well..." He sighs, shakes his head and looks up at Kurt again. "Though, right now? Right now I'm not sure. Not at all." He admits, dares a smile. He feels like he's just confessed to something big and important that is enough to push the air out of his lungs and empty him. But it was nothing, just a tiny hint of his own insecurity right here. About Kurt Wallander, his boss that acts one way, and the Kurt Wallander that sits in front of him now with his well tailored shirt, soft grey hair and an expression that seems to be dragging Magnus closer across the table by the minute.

They're miles apart, these sides of Kurt, and yet not at all. Magnus has seen that expression before, he's just not been the sole object of it, of Kurt's full attention before. And now that he is, it's an entirely new experience. One that he doesn't know what to do with. Kurt is quiet now, and Magnus doesn’t know if that means he has finally arrived at a wrong or less interesting answer. Or if Kurt is just thinking, mentally chopping away at whatever problem he is solving in the comfort of his own head.   
"Come on Kurt." Magnus sighs at last, after a long pause of silence. "Question time’s over. You'll feel terrible in the morning anyway." He says. And Kurt shrugs, so he takes that chance of relaxation in the matter and grabs the older man’s arm, half pulling, half coaxing him along to get to the exit. He never expected he'd pull his tipsy, flirty, grumpy old boss through a crowded nightclub in an old church in Malmö. It wasn't what he had planned for his free night, it wasn't even what he had planned for this quick trip to pick up Kurt.   
They’re back in the same hallway that they met when Kurt surprises him by suddenly not tagging along anymore. Magnus isn’t sure what changes, but he gets to experience now first hand that Kurt is a lot stronger than he looks. And when he pulls in another direction, into a joining corridor that leads over to the emergency staircase, Magnus goes along without putting up much resistance at all. He tumbles a little against the other man who stops short as soon as they’re away from the main hallway and lights.

Then there is a thump, Kurt’s back against the wall. Magnus feels himself being pulled forward and down and he thinks, instantly of how Kurt tastes. Beer, but a smooth one with undertone of honey, and something stronger too. Whiskey or rum, Magnus can't decide which. There's salt there too, and a perfumed aftertaste that might just be a trick of the mind due to the acutely present smell of Kurt's cologne. It's a nice one, Magnus knows he has thought of this before, even thought of asking what brand it is  
Only then does he think about the fact that he has leaned further down, that he has for the last... seconds or possibly minute, kissed Kurt back. Perhaps he's even doing so more than Kurt had initially wanted. His hands spread, steadying himself against the wall on either side of Kurt's shorter frame as he leans down into the kiss. Not that the other man seems to mind, his hands clenched in Magnus' shirt, seemingly pulling him closer even when there is no distance left to close.   
Magnus follows what is entirely a feeling, a kind of low rumble in his stomach, that urges him on. That feeling is what reciprocates the movements of Kurt's head, fits in snugly against him.   
Magnus kisses Kurt without interruption until he feels slightly dizzy, until Kurt breaks away for air or a break or to speak. The older man's hands are tightly clenched fists in Magnus' shirt.

Fuck. Magnus' thinks. What is he doing? He's oh so sober, he's practically on a job, and now his drunk boss is leaning his forehead against his chest, panting and giggling all at once. The boss that he was supposed to just drive home to Ystad... The boss that just kissed him and that he just kissed back, without any doubt even.  
"Magnus?" Kurt's voice, soft, smiling against the skin, the sliver of collarbone that shows just over Magnus unbuttoned second shirt button.   
"Shh." Magnus hushes him. "We're going to get you home now." He says,  pushing away from the wall with his hands, leaving him standing a bit further away than before, allowing for him to get his own breathing space. The air feels cooler, despite him remembering it as stuffy earlier.   
And this time, Kurt doesn't protest, not at all. He leans against Magnus' side, singing along to a remixed song by Queen that's playing as they make their way across the room. Magnus gets their jackets out of the coat room and smiles at the doorman which is another one than when he got here. He looks every bit the sober young man looking after his irresponsible friend. At least if you don’t look too close and miss out on the fact that his shirt is rumpled around his chest, that his lips are swollen and blushing.   
Magnus stows Kurt into the passenger seat with only a minor case of clingyness from the other man. He goes about it like it's business, not like his limbs are still nauseatingly tingling after that kiss.   
  


***

  
He’s fallen asleep on his phone, Magnus realizes when he finds it buzzing against his ribs in the morning. At least he managed to put it on mute, he just should have made sure it wasn’t anywhere near him as well. His eyes are narrowed as he faces the sunlight peeking in through the windows.   
"Yeah?" He breathes, rolling over to his side and answering the call. It’s barely uttered, barely a word, he’s too tired.   
"I'm so sorry." Kurt Wallander whines, and Magnus has to admit he assumed this would happen.   
"Don't worry about it. It's too early." Magnus tells him, rolling over to his back instead, trying to make it more comfortable even when his back feels all crooked and weird.   
"I just... I really wanted to apologize."  Kurt says.   
"I know." Magnus tells him. Closes his eyes, shutting the daylight out.   
"I feel terrible. And everything I did last night was very unprofessional."   
"You were drunk, it happens." He sighs a little, but he notes that Kurt is yet to say he regrets the whole thing, that they should forget it ever occured.   
"No. It was way out of line, and I'm really sincerely sorry."   
"Oh don't throw around such big words when you haven't even gotten out of bed." He smiles a little.   
"How would you know I haven't been up for hours already?" Kurt asks, and Magnus laughs. Kurt falls silent.   
"Oh." He says. More silence. Magnus listens to the floorboards creaking, the wind roaring outside. A door opening, the tapping of paws against the floor, a soft muzzle nudging Magnus's hand. The call disconnects, he sees it happening, Kurt's name on the screen fading to black homescreen.   
"Goodmorning Jussi." Magnus says, opening his eyes to look at the dog now sitting beside the sofa, thumping his tail. He looks up, at Kurt still hovering in the doorway to his bedroom. He’s wearing yesterday’s shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black trousers that look like they’ve been through hell. He looks nice, tired and cosy. Magnus would roll his eyes at himself if he felt that was a possibility.

"Hey Kurt." He says, softer, rubbing his eyes a little before meeting the ones of the other man. " I hope this was alright…” He says, gesturing to himself and the living room. “You didn't want me to leave and I figured you would not take well today to last night's suggestion that I stay in your room. This is the compromise." He says, sitting up properly, supporting his back against the armrest.

“Hm.” Kurt says, smoothing down a wrinkle on his shirt, then looking up again. “I guess this is better. Apologizing in person usually is.” He says. Magnus shakes his head.

“Please don’t.” He says.

“I should have taken a cab.” Kurt points out, slowly making his way across the room.

“Maybe. I didn’t mind.” Magnus shrugs. Blushing only a little. He’s not sure how much Kurt remembers, he’s not sure how drunk Kurt really was. He swings his legs off the edge of the sofa and stands up. He’s slept in yesterday’s clothes too, and a few more of his shirt buttons have come undone. He fiddles with them, buttoning them back up as he glances, nonchalantly he hopes, up at Kurt.

“Do you…” He starts, but quickly trails off. Considers if he wants to do this to himself. And then decides that yes he does. He can’t blame being too drunk to remember after all. “Do you remember all of last night?” He asks, voice soft.

“I remember…” Kurt starts. They're close now. It's just one shoulder brushing against the other in the middle of a sentence. Their gazes lock and Kurt interrupts himself.   
And Magnus thinks that this is it. This is you shot Kurt, at pretending you don't remember at all. That you don’t remember that you kissed me and that dead sober, I kissed you back.   
He waits a heartbeat, he waits five.   
"It was stupid." Kurt says, twisting a stabbing sensation in Magnus abdomen. It hurts more than one drunken kiss i Malmö should. "Stupid, but i don't... I don't want to regret it." He says. The pain a more dull one now. "Unless I have to." He adds, smiles, weakly.   
Magnus reaches for Kurt, let's his hand slide down his forearm, by god, how does he even have those? He doesn't break eye contact.   
"I wouldn’t want that." He whispers, glancing down at his fingers wrapped around Kurt’s arm. “This is entirely unfair.” Magnus deems gently.

“What is unfair?” Kurt smiles at the echo.

“This whole arm thing.” Magnus nods down at said body part. “It has to stop.”

“I thought we decided everything would go back to normal today, that you were going to stop giving orders.” Kurt reminds him, hinting at a small smile.

“Not sure you’re fit to make such decisions right now.” Magnus teases.

“Sir.” Kurt fills in. His stern expression in the middle of this sends Magnus pulse jumping and skidding away. He wonders if Kurt can feel it pressed against the skin of his arm.

“Sorry?” He asks. “Didn’t quite… catch that.” He offers quietly, but calmly. Finds himself revelling in the unknown, in not knowing exactly what comes after that glint that Kurt has in his eyes right now.

It doesn’t take too long to find out. In a fluid motion, too quick for Magnus to realize how he’s even doing it. Kurt seizes both of Magnus’ wrists in his hand, locking them behind Magnus’ back. The second that follows, Magnus finds most of the air in his lungs gets knocked out as his shoulderblades collide with the stone wall.

“You heard me.” Kurt says, still calm. A devious calm, Magnus thinks and swallows.

“Aren’t you to short to be giving orders… sir?” Magnus asks, smiling.

“Aren’t you a bit too tall to be shoved around?” The corner of Kurt’s mouth twitches as Magnus feels his own smile widen. The grip around his wrists however, doesn’t loosen.

“Sir?” Magnus asks. “How does one address to one’s superior officer the matter of needing to kiss them again?” His voice a mumble, Kurt’s grip on his wrists loosening.

“There might be paperwork for that.” Kurt says. “But I’d enjoy the advantage of kissing you sober.”

Magnus’ gut does a little surge and a flip all at once. He leans down, letting the fingers behind his back brush against Kurt’s hand, still there. It’s like every centimeter of him is feeling something different, something more than what is going on. Even parts of him that aren’t even in physical contact with Kurt feels like they are. As if the blood in his veins is doing all the tingling and buzzing, and it’s spreading like wildfire over his entire being. The sensation of Kurt’s nose, brushing against his in an affectionate motion, scalding hot breath against his jaw, the heavy warm feeling against his shins that is Jussi squeezing himself between them. Magnus kisses lean further into Kurt, as if they want to drown in him, Kurt’s are more reserved, gentler, pulling Magnus back up again, only to fall back down with him again the next second. Even if unalike, they fit perfectly. Magnus soft sighs and Kurt’s sharp little inhales, the same rumbling feeling from last night in Magnus chest, echoing in Kurt’s.

When they pull away, because they both do at the same moment this time, Magnus is only half as dizzy as the time before, yet he’s pretty sure that this one was longer. His body has relaxed back against the wall, leaning fully against it. Kurt has stepped closer, has stretched himself up against Magnus’ chest. Their hands, now tangled up, holding onto each other, resting next to the chill of the stone wall.

Magnus let’s his head relax and rests the bridge of his nose against Kurt’s cheek, he’s rubbing his thumb against the palm of Kurt’s hand. Kurt’s eyes are closed and he’s breathing slowly, his left hand running along the top hem of Magnus’ trousers, where his shirt is still tucked in. The house is still and Jussi seems to have given up on their attention, instead having taken Magnus makeshift blanket bed to be his own.

“You should get some coffee going.” Kurt says after a moment.

“Christ, Kurt! You can’t just do that to a man!” Magnus whines quietly. “Coffee is the last thing I want right now.” He points out, smiling crookedly at Kurt as the other man opens his eyes.

“Well coffee is what you’re going to get.” Kurt says. “I’m going to take a shower and put on clothes that I did not wear to a nightclub last night.” He takes a step away and Magnus nearly makes him trip by putting his foot out to try and stop him.

“Let me convince you otherwise.” Magnus offers. He can see a damn smile hinting on Kurt’s lips but the man replaces it with a face set in stone. “Sir?” He tries. Kurt laughs now, but he’s not winning, he can tell by the way that Kurt’s hand is slipping out of his.

“Coffee.” Kurt repeats.

“Unfair.” Magnus insists softly, taking Kurt’s hand again and pulling him toward his chest again, kissing him again, shortly this time but he can still feel the other man relax against him.

“Magnus.” Kurt says and Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Fine.” He sighs.

“Later though.” Kurt smiles, a very small smile, but the intention doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Later what?” Magnus inquires, letting go of Kurt’s hand again.

“You can convince me.” He says.

 

***

 

He ignores the work ringtone, even puts a pillow on top of the nightstand. It rings two times and causes Magnus to draw a sigh of relief once it finally stops.

“Can’t people have the sense to die in daylight instead?” He asks Kurt, breathing softly against the other man’s neck. And then of course Kurt’s phone starts ringing too, emitting an impossibly annoying beeping sound.

“Apparently not.” Kurt sighs, shifting a little to make more room for Magnus’ limbs next to him. Magnus looks up at him, supporting his head against Kurt’s chest. “Aren’t you going to get that?” He asks. Kurt smiles.

“The thing with dead people Magnus, is that they stay dead for another hour if you need them too.” He says. And Magnus laughs, burying his face in Kurt’s neck again.


End file.
